doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Impossible Astronaut
|ant = Time |sig = Day of the Moon |hecho ant = Night Terrors |hecho sig = Day of the Moon }}The Impossible Astronaut (El astronauta imposible) es el primer episodio de la sexta temporada moderna de Doctor Who y el primero de una historia de dos episodios, sucedido por Day of the Moon. El episodio introduce la perspectiva de una trama para asesinar al Doctor y su conclusión, llevando a sus acompañantes a creer que moriría en un futuro lejano. La historia es notable por ser el primer inicio de temporada con un doble episodio en la serie de BBC Wales. Es notable por la gran cantidad de grabación en localización, con el reparto y el equipo viajando a Utah en Estados Unidos. Narrativamente, supuso la reaparición de River Song y algo de detalle acerca de su historia previa. Una vez más la fiabilidad en ella se ve cuestionada. Además, hubo un desarrollo en las referencias de la temporada anterior al "Silencio", con la introducción formal de la especie de los Silents. Sinopsis Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song y el Undécimo Doctor reciben una misteriosa solicitud que les lleva a una aventura en Utah en el siglo XXI y en Florida en 1969. Mientras están en ello conocen a Richard Nixon, el presidente de Estados Unidos, y al ex-agente del FBI Canton Delaware. Argumento En el siglo XVII, Carlos II irrumpe enfadado en la habitación de Matilda, preguntando dónde está el Undécimo Doctor. Junto a ella se encuentra un cuadro del Señor del Tiempo cubriéndose con un paño rojo; su ropa también se encuentra por la habitación. Algo avergonzada, ella pregunta "¿Qué Doctor?", pero se oye un estornudo desde debajo de su falda. El rey alza parte de la falda con su espada y encuentra al Doctor, desnudo y escondido, asegurando que aquello no es lo que parece. En 2011, Amy Pond lee a su marido Rory Williams algo que forma parte de un libro de historia: un relato acerca de un "misterioso doctor" aprisionado en la Torre de Londres por orden del rey y sin juicio. Rory duda que se trata de su Doctor, pero Amy lee que el individuo fue visto huyendo volando de la Torre dos días después en una esfera mágica. Rory ahora cree que sí es el Doctor y Amy continúa señalando peculiaridades relacionadas con el Doctor. El Doctor es visto formando parte de una huida de un campamento de prisioneros de guerra durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cuando otro de los prisioneros pregunta al Doctor si han cruzado la valla, él se asoma por un conducto para mirar. El Doctor pregunta si la habitación del comandante es verde con una gran bandera en la pared, momento en el que se oyen perros y gritos de enfado. El Doctor supone que la respuesta es un "sí", siendo capturado por los alemanes. Amy se pregunta si el Doctor está siendo deliberadamente ridículo para llamar su atención — "saludando a través del tiempo". Rory cree que no es así y Amy se queja de que estén viendo otra película de El Gordo y el Flaco. Suena el timbre y Amy se dirige a la puerta; Rory consulta el libro para ver si Amy tiene razón, perdiéndose una parte de la película en la que aparece el Doctor, bailando con los personajes y llevando puesto un fez. Amy recibe el correo y encuentra un sobre de color azul TARDIS con sellos y marcada con el número 3. En su interior hay una carta sin firmar con una ubicación geográfica, fecha y hora. Los dos asumen que fue escrita por el Doctor. En el siglo LI, River Song recibe en su celda de Stormcage una carta idéntica, marcada con el número 2. Al llerla, ella sonríe, sabiendo de qué se trata. La prisión se pone en alerta al ver a River preparar su maleta (una vez más). Los guardias preguntan a dónde va y ella dice que a América (en el siglo XXI). Los guardias se equivocan creyendo que América es un planeta al informar al alcaide. right|250px En medio del desierto de Utah, Amy y Rory salen de un autobús; Rory se queja de que no haya nada a su alrededor. En cuanto el autobús se pone en marcha, los dos encuentran al Doctor, que los saluda llevando puesto un sombrero Stetson. Rory elogia su sombrero y el Doctor explica que ahora lleva sombreros; en ese momento, alguien le dispara justo en el sombrero y él lo pierde: se trata de River, que también ha llegado a la zona. En una cafetería, el Doctor y River comparan sus diarios, descubriendo que en ese punto, los dos han tenido una aventura en la Isla de Pascua y conocieron a Jim, el pez. Amy pregunta al Doctor por qué están en América y él explica que ha estado corriendo más rápido que nunca pero ha decidido detenerse; se van a ir de picnic y luego al espacio, precisamente en el año 1969. El grupo hace el picnic cerca de un lago, donde beben vino; el Doctor lo escupe disgustado por el sabor y comenta que tiene 1103 años — casi doscientos más que la última vez que vio a Amy y a Rory. Amy de repente ve a una figura observando desde una colina distante, pero se olvida de que lo vio al mirar a otro lado. Poco después, un anciano llega al lugar y saluda desde lejos, aunque no se acerca al grupo. El Doctor parece reconocerlo y también lo saluda. left|250px Mientras todos miran al anciano, River se asombra al ver algo en el lago. Los otros tres se giran y observan como un astronauta aparece, con un traje espacial similar a los del Apolo 11. Al verlo, el Doctor comenta a sus amigos que pase lo que pase no deben interferir. Se acerca al astronauta, que lo espera a orillas del río. El Doctor hace saber a la persona que viste el traje que ya sabe su identidad y se abre el visor del astronauta. Los dos hablan por un instante, cosa que confunde a sus acompañantes. El astronauta levanta el brazo y dispara dos veces al Doctor, derribándolo. Amy se dispone a correr hacia el Doctor, pero River y Rory lo impiden. El Doctor se levanta mientras Amy le grita, pero él acaba de empezar su undécima regeneración. Pidiendo perdón a sus amigos, se prepara para regenerarse, pero el astronauta dispara en mitad del proceso, matándolo antes de que se complete la transformación. Mientras el astronauta regresa al interior del lago, River escanea al Doctor, no encuentra ningún pulso y dispara al astronauta, sin lograr acertar. right|250px El anciano se acerca al grupo, los notifica de que el Doctor realmente ha muerto y sitúa un contenedor de gasolina junto a ellos; el Doctor le dijo que lo necesitarían. River explica que el cuerpo de un Señor del Tiempo es una de las cosas más buscadas del universo. Utilizando un pequeño bote, Rory lleva a cabo un funeral de tipo Vikingo para quemar el cuerpo del Doctor. River se pregunta quién es el anciano y él les enseña su carta de invitación, marcada con el número 4. Saludando por nombre a Amy, Rory y River, el anciano se presenta como Canton Everett Delaware III y dice que no volverá a verlos, pero ellos lo verán a él. Tras ver el número de la invitación de Canton, River empieza a preguntarse acerca de quién recibió el número 1. Los tres regresan a la cafetería y tanto Rory como River quieren saber lo que había planeado el Doctor. Amy insiste en que aquello ya no importa, pero como es algo que importó al Doctor, Rory y River dicen que les importa a ellos. Al otro lado de la cafetería, Rory ve que hay otra invitación en una mesa, marcada con el número 1; ellos preguntan a un empleado por la persona que ha estado allí, aunque él no dice nada concreto. Obviamente, aquella carta iba dirigida a la persona en la que más confiaba el Doctor, algo que hace a River preguntarse de quién podría tratarse. left|250px Para el asombro de todos, el Doctor aparece desde la sala trasera, donde está aparcada la TARDIS. Saludándolos felizmente, él se sorprende por verlos allí. Amy no entiende lo que está pasando y recibe un abrazo del Doctor, que luego saluda a Rory llamándolo "Rory el Romano". Cuando se acerca a River, él está intrigado por saber qué problema se trae ella entre manos esta vez: River lo abofetea, furiosa. El Doctor pregunta si aquello se debe a algo que todavía no ha hecho; al ver que es así, dice que "mal puede esperar". Viendo que Amy y Rory siguen confusos, River pide al Doctor que les diga su edad: él afirma que tiene 909 años y aún no ha conocido a Jim el Pez. River comenta que han sido llamados por alguien que confía en él para investigar algo relacionado con el espacio en 1969 y un hombre llamado Canton Everett Delaware III. Cuando el Doctor pregunta quién los ha contratado, River tan solo responde "Spoilers". En la TARDIS, el Doctor se prepara para insertar las pistas en el sistema de navegación. River y Amy van hacia la zona bajo la consola; el Doctor pregunta a Rory si están enfadados con él y Rory le responde que lo averiguará, bajando también. River explica a Amy que han visto a una versión futura del Doctor morir en el lago Silencio; no pueden revelar a este Doctor que su muerte se acerca. Teniendo en cuenta que ha interactuado con su propia línea temporal, cualquier conocimiento previo podría suponer la apertura de un agujero en el universo. Amy les recuerda que el Doctor lo ha hecho antes, pero Rory señala que en esa ocasión, el universo efectivamente "explotó". Los tres consideran si el Doctor los reclutó para vengarse, salvarlo o algo diferente. right|250px Asomando la cabeza, el Doctor se queja de que está siendo totalmente brillante pero no hay nadie a su alrededor al que impresionar. Amy pregunta a River cómo puede no afectarle la muerte del Doctor; River explica que todo el mundo muere algún día y ni la muerte del Doctor ni la suya propia la asustan ya que ella sabe que se acerca un día peor para ella. Los tres regresan a la consola, donde el Doctor explica que las pistas llevan a la TARDIS hacia el Despacho Oval en 1969, el día 8 de abril. No obstante, él dice que llevará a Amy y a Rory de vuelta a casa para "hacer bebés" y a River de vuelta a su prisión, comentando que no seguirá indicaciones misteriosas y preguntándose quién las envió. River trata de convencer al Doctor para que confíe en ellos, pero él arremete contra ella preguntando quién es y a quién mató para ser encarcelada en Stormcage; él no confía en River. En ese momento, Amy pide al Doctor que confíe en ella misma, diciendo que debe seguir las indicaciones y no hacer preguntas. El Doctor al principio piensa que Amy pudo haber sido amenazada para decir aquello, pero ella dice que no. Al pedir a Amy que lo jure en nombre algo importante, ella dice que lo jura por los palitos de pescado con natillas, la primera comida que compartieron. Sonriendo, el Doctor declara "mi vida en tus manos, Amelia Pond." River agradece a Amy por convencerlo. left|250px El Doctor prepara a la TARDIS para ir a 1969, comprobando quién es el presidente durante esa época y descubriendo que es Richard Nixon, no exactamente su favorito debido a los eventos que ocurrieron durante su tiempo como presidente. Además, avisa a sus acompañantes que hará a la TARDIS invisible y la pondrá en modo "silencioso" para no atraer atención. El Doctor empieza a activar interruptores para hacerlo; mientras, River va activando otros para silenciar ruidos y apagar luces que él acaba de activar por accidente, divirtiéndose sin decirle nada al respecto. En cuanto aterrizan, el Doctor comenta que el monitor no funciona mientras la TARDIS es invisible, de modo que decide salir para ver lo que hay. Todos se preparan para salir, pero el Doctor les indica que ya que están en "la ciudad más poderosa del país más poderoso de la Tierra", se lo tomarán como algo más lento; él sale por su cuenta. El Doctor descubre que está en el Despacho Oval, donde Nixon se encuentra reunido con un joven Canton Delaware. Nixon quiere que Canton lleve a cabo una investigación independiente del FBI (de donde Canton ha sido despedido recientemente) para encontrar a un niño pequeño que ha estado llamando todas las noches pidiendo ayuda y diciendo que un "hombre espacial" se acerca para comérselo. Nixon reproduce una grabación de la llamada en la que se oye como pregunta al niño su ubicación y su nombre. Por la voz, Canton piensa que es una niña, aunque la respuesta "Jefferson Adams Hamilton" hace a Nixon pensar que se trata de un niño. Canton cree que el FBI puede encargarse, pero Nixon teme que puedan ser responsables, motivo por el que lo llamó: él no trabaja con ellos pero tiene el mismo entrenamiento. right|250px El Doctor, que ha estado tomando notas todo el tiempo, nota que han dejado de hablar y se da cuenta de que lo están mirando. De pronto, empieza a hablar y a alejarse, tratando de regresar a la TARDIS. Al hacerlo, se acaba chocando con la TARDIS y cayéndose. Dentro, River se queja comentando que siempre pasa lo mismo. El Doctor explica que el atascamiento de la puerta es algo común cuando la TARDIS es invisible. Canton lo retiene en el suelo mientras varios agentes del Servicio Secreto irrumpen en la habitación. El Doctor grita para que paren y lo dejen en paz. River consigue hacer que el monitor vuelva a funcionar, riéndose de que el Doctor no sepa manejar la TARDIS. Él grita a River para que haga visible a la TARDIS y ella lo hace, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. El asombrado Nixon pregunta "¿Qué diablos es eso?" El Doctor se sienta en el sitio de Nixon y habla con él, momento en que el Servicio Secreto empuña sus armas. El Doctor informa de que la misteriosa llamada les ha dado todo lo que necesitan y Canton tenía razón: definitivamente la voz es de una niña. River, Amy y Rory salen de la TARDIS también. Nixon les pregunta quiénes son y el Doctor afirma ser un agente encubierto de Scotland Yard, acompañado de sus mejores agentes: el Doctor los presenta con los nombres en clave Piernas (Amy), Nariz (Rory) y la señora Robinson (River). left|250px El Doctor explica que ya sabe de dónde de producen las llamadas y pide cinco minutos para poder resolver el caso. A pesar de las quejas del jefe del Servicio Secreto, Canton le otorga los cinco minutos teniendo en cuenta que consiguió meterse en el Despacho Oval con tres amigos y una gran cabina azul. Sin embargo, añade que si el Doctor no llega a una conclusión, él mismo lo disparará. El Doctor solicita un equipo SWAT listo para movilizarse, mapas de Florida a nivel de calle, café, doce ositos de goma y un fez, aunque Canton tan solo pide los mapas. Cuando preguntan "¿Por qué Florida?" el Doctor explica que es por que allí está la NASA, donde viven los astronautas; además, está siguiendo otra pista. Mientras investiga con los mapas, Amy ve a un misterioso alien trajeado situado en la puerta del Despacho Oval y recuerda haberlo visto también cuando estaban junto al lago. Pero en cuanto Rory bloquea su vista, ella se olvida de ello. Sintiéndose mareada, Amy es escoltada hacia el baño, donde encuentra al alien esperándola. Una mujer que también se encuentra en el baño es vaporizada por el alien tras verlo y olvidarse de él numerosas veces. Dándose cuenta del poder que tiene el alien, Amy le hace uan foto con la cámara de su móvil. Amy le pregunta lo que quiere y la criatura comenta que ella dirá al Doctor "lo que debe saber y lo que jamás debe saber." Amy sigue curiosa, pero huye con miedo: en cuanto sale del baño, se olvida del encuentro, aunque recuerda que tiene que decir algo al Doctor. right|250px En el Despacho Oval, el Doctor tiene éxito, informando a todos que es muy obvio descubrir desde dónde se hacen las llamadas si se piensa en ello. Canton dice que el Doctor es un genio y Nixon recibe otra llamada de la niña diciendo que un hombre espacial se acerca para comérsela. Temiendo por la vida del niña, el Doctor decide que no hay tiempo para esperar al equipo SWAT y se marcha con sus acompañantes en la TARDIS, incluyendo a Canton, quien se une en cuanto el Doctor pide que no los siga. En la TARDIS, el Doctor explica que Jefferson, Adams y Hamilton son los nombres de tres de los padres fundadores de América; a dos de ellos les gustaba el Doctor. Ninguno de los tres es el nombre de la niña. Canton se queda sin habla contemplando el interior de la TARDIS; mientras, el Doctor explica que solo hay un sitio en América donde esos tres nombres aparecen juntos. Cuando la TARDIS aterriza, todos se disponen a salir, con Canton bloqueando el paso. El Doctor, Amy y River salen dejando a Rory atrás para explicar las cosas a Canton, el más reciente acompañante. left|250px El grupo se ha materializado en un almacén en Florida, a poca distancia de Cape Kennedy; los nombres Jefferson, Adams y Hamilton pertenecen a calles que hacen intersección justo afuera, cosa que pueden ver desde una ventana. Explorando el almacén, el Doctor admite que aquello es probablemente una trampa y la línea telefónica ha sido cortada, con lo que no saben cómo hizo las llamadas la niña. El Doctor aprovecha para flirtear con River diciendo que es atractiva cuando está siendo lista. Mientras tanto, Rory trata de explicar la TARDIS y los viajes en el tiempo a un aturdido Canton, que acaba recuperándose; Canton comenta al Doctor que le gusta la TARDIS. El grupo descubre una consola hecha por cables recubiertos por un tipo de limo y varias cajas de equipamiento espacial del Apolo. Se preguntan por qué los alienígenas robarían tecnología terráquea apenas capaz de llegar a la luna. El Doctor piensa que podría ser porque son interesantes, sugiriendo que los aliens también lo son. Mientras el Doctor, Rory y Canton están ocupados examinando los objetos robados, Amy sugiere a River que encuentren una forma de matar al astronauta en ese entonces para impedir que mate al Doctor en el futuro. River admite que el tiempo puede reescribirse, pero es algo extremadamente complicado y no funciona de la forma que ella se espera, con lo que no hay garantías de que puedan salvar al Doctor. River encuentra una trampilla que lleva a una red de túneles bajo el almacén. El Doctor le pide que grite si tiene problemas y ella bromea diciendo que tiene tendencia a gritar, algo que es un gran spoiler para él. Abajo, River se encuentra con varios de los aliens vistos por Amy en la Casa Blanca, pero parecen estar hibernando. River se olvida de ellos tan pronto como vuelve arriba para avisar y acaba diciendo que es seguro, aunque quiere echar otro vistazo. El Doctor envía esta vez a Rory con ella para asegurar que esté a salvo. right|250px Los dos llegan a una sala de mantenimiento que River procede a abrir con su escáner. Cuando Rory comenta que es fácil imaginarse a ella y al Doctor como pareja, River explica su relación con el Doctor: sus líneas temporales suelen ir en direcciones opuestas entre ellas, lo que implica que cada vez que se encuentra con él, él la conoce menos y ella lo conoce más. Ella teme que un día conocerá al Doctor y él no tendrá ni idea de quién es, pensando que si eso sucede, la matará. River logra desbloquear la puerta, la abre y ellos encuentran una gran consola de control similar a la de la TARDIS y a la encontrada por el Doctor durante su estancia con Craig Owens. River dice a Rory que mantenga los ojos abiertos por si ve algo raro y él ve a algunos de los aliens, aunque al girarse para informarla, dice que todo va bien. Escaneándo la consola, River descubre que hay túneles tal y como aquellos por toda la Tierra y han estado allí desde hace miles de años. Por detrás de Rory, se cruje algo de electricidad y algo se acerca. Arriba, Amy y Canton hablan acerca de carrera de este en el FBI; fue despedido por querer casarse. Él hace preguntas sobre la relación entre ella y el Doctor; Amy le comenta que son amigos y hay algo importante que tenía que decirle, aunque parece haberse olvidado de ello. Todavía preguntándose quién es el misterioso Doctor, Canton pregunta "¿Qué Doctor?" y Amy dice que eso es algo clasificado. "¿Por quién?" insiste Canton, pero ella no tiene ni idea. De repente, oyen a la niña pequeña pidiendo ayuda y corren hacia ella. Amy siente una molestia y se detiene mientras Canton sigue en frente, indicando al Doctor que se apresure. Amy dice al Doctor que hay algo muy importante que tiene que decirle. left|250px Los dos corren tras Canton y lo encuentran inconsciente; ha recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza. Según el Doctor examina a Canton para ver si ha sido herido de gravedad, Amy revela que está embarazada. Antes de poder reaccionar, él ve al astronauta acercándose a ellos. Amy lo reconoce del lago y se gira para recoger el arma de Canton, estando de espaldas cuando el astronauta levanta su visor y revela que en su interior está la niña pequeña. Amy se vuelve a girar para disparar al astronauta, el Doctor pide desesperado que se detenga y ella misma ve que se trata de la niña, pero es incapaz de detenerse a tiempo. Reparto *El Doctor — Matt Smith *Amy Pond — Karen Gillan *Rory Williams — Arthur Darvill *River Song — Alex Kingston *Canton Everett Delaware III — Mark Sheppard *Canton Everett Delaware III de viejo — William Morgan Sheppard *Richard Nixon — Stuard Milligan *Carl — Chukwudi Iwuji *El Silencio — Marnix Van Ben Broeke *Niña — Sydney Wade *Joy — Nancy Baldwin *Guardia de prisión — Kieran O'Connor *Capitán Simmons — Adam Napier *Matilda — Hanrietta Clemett *Carlos II — Pail Critoph *Mozo — Emilio Aquino *Pareja joven — Alexus Koors & Benjamin Wright Equipo Referencias El Doctor *Un viejo Undécimo Doctor, que tiene mil ciento tres años, empieza a regenerarse, pero es asesinado antes de que el proceso se terminara. *El Doctor más joven afirma que tiene novecientos nueve años. *El Doctor dice que llega tarde a una lección de biplano en 1911, pero se confunde y se pregunta si en realidad es de punto. *Al Undécimo Doctor sigue sin gustarle el vino. *El Doctor afirma que dos de los padres fundadores de América que mencionó la niña le tiraron los tejos, pero no los identifica. *En La boda de River Song, se muestra que el Doctor era en realidad el Telesecta con su forma. Música *Cuando el Doctor, Amy, Rory y River se quedan cenando antes de ir al lago Silencio, se escucha "Rolling in the deep" de Adele como música de fondo. Películas *Amy Pond y Rory Williams están viendo una película de Lauren & Hardy, The flying deuces, en la tele. *Esta historia comparte varias similitudes con la película de John Carpenter, They live. El protagonista principal descubre una raza alienígena que se oculta entre los humanos usando mensajes subliminales que influyen en su desarrollo. *El Doctor se refiere a River Song como la Sra. Robinson - un personaje de la película de 1967 The graduate. Moda y ropa *El Doctor lleva un fez en una película de Laurel & Hardy, The flying deuces. *El Doctor de mil ciento tres años lleva un sombrero Stetson, y declara que "los Stetsons molan". Como la última vez que intentó apropiarse de algún sombrero, es disparado por el arma de River Song. *El Doctor de mil ciento tres años que muere al principio del episodio lleva una pajarita morada y tirantes morados en vez de su habitual granate o turquesa. Esto es como un Huevo de Pascua para una audiencia perspicaz que indica que no es el Doctor real. Comidas y bebidas *El Doctor creía que el vino sabía como los "chicles", refiriéndose a los chicles de vino. *El Doctor pide doce galletas rellenas. Años *El Doctor afirma que 1482 está lleno de fallos, y que el año 1968 es "fácil", Parece que algunos años son más difíciles para viajar que otros. TARDIS *El Doctor hace a la TARDIS invisible cuando se materializa en el Despacho Oval. El Doctor afirma que esto drena la energía de la TARDIS. Cuando él intenta volver a entrar a la nave, se choca contra esta. *El Doctor también puede hacer a la TARDIS silenciosa. *El Doctor afirma que el escáner de la TARDIS no se puede activar cuando la TARDIS es invisible. Esto se demuestra que no es cierto cuando River hace unos ajustes dentro de la TARDIS y lo hace funcionar. Un diálogo del Doctor indica más tarde que él ya se había esperado que ella lo hubiera hecho. Lugares *El Doctor dice que la gente de la Isla de Pascua le adoraban cuando él y River la visitaron. La Isla de Pascua es conocida por tener enormes estatuas de caras, que entre otras cosas, tienen barbillas prominentes. Notas *Este episodio tenía el título provisional de The year of the Moon (El año de la Luna). *Este el primer episodio de temporada en ser la primera parte de un doble episodio en la serie revivida. *Se emitió una precuela para esta historia en la web oficial de la BBC. *Los monstruos de este episodio se dice que eran "los monstruos más terroríficos de todos". *Este episodio fue dedicado a Elisabeth Sladen, que falleció cuatro días antes de la primera emisión del episodio. La dedicatoria se mostró antes del episodio en la BBC1 y Space, y después del episodio en la BBC America. Se incluyó dentro de la versión de DVD y Blu-ray. *La versión que se puso en los Estados Unidos, Australia y Canadá es el primer episodio de Doctor Who en tener una voz en off en la primera secuencia antes de los títulos principales, con la voz de Amy explicando su relacción con el Doctor. *A pesar de que la fecha y tiempo local en la que el Doctor es asesinado es el 22 de abril de 2011, la fecha y el tiempo en Bretaña (siete horas de diferencia de Utah) podría ser dos minutos después de la medianoche del 23 de abril, ya que en TV: Matemos a Hitler se establece el momento de la muerte a las 5:02pm en la hora local. Así, esta es la tercera historia de la serie nueva en la que la fecha dentro de la narración coincide con la fecha de emisión (siendo el primero TV: El fin del tiempo el 25 de diciembre de 2009, y el segundo TV: El Big Bang el 26 de junio de 2010). *El intento de regeneración de este episodio ocurre ante seis testigos, el número más grande en la serie nueva (Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song, Canton Delaware, el astronauta y un Silencio). *Este es el primer episodio de la serie nueva en contar con una regeneración (aunque fallida) fuera de la TARDIS. *La secuencia en la que el Doctor se mete en el clip de Laurel y Hardy es una referencia a la American Academy Awards de 1992. Billy Crystal se añadió digitalmente en el mismo corto y se representó bailando junto a Laurel y a Hardy. En esta versión, el Doctor empieza a bailar con la pareja al final de la secuencia, posicionándose en el mismo lugar que ocupó Crystal. *La frase que se repitió "Espacio:1969" es una referencia a la serie de ciencia-ficción británica Espacio: 1999, en la que se establecían en la Luna. *El Doctor pregunta a los agentes de Servicio Secreto por un equipo SWAT. El primer equipo SWAT (Tácticas y Armas Especiales) se establecía sólo antes del año de 1968 (por Darryl Gates, Los Ángeles) y es probable que los agentes nisiquiera sabían de lo que el Doctor estaba hablando. *La idea de un túnel en un campo de concentración alemán se basa en un suceso real que ocurrió durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, inmortalizada en la película The Great Escape y parodiado en la serie de televisión Hogan's Heroes. *Joy le pregunta si el Silencio lleva una máscara de Star Trek. Star Trek se canceló en el mismo año, con la última emisión el 3 de junio de 1969. *El Doctor llama "Sra. Robinson" a River Song, haciendo referencia al personaje de la película The Graduate. La señora Robinson tiene un romance con un hombre más joven, por lo que el apodo puede ser una forma en la que el Doctor se burla de Song sobre su relación y el hecho de que físicamente parece ser mayor que él. A pesar de ser extraño, el Doctor no reconoce la referencia de River Song al llamarle "Benjamin", el amante de Robinson, en Matemos a Hitler. *William Morgan Sheppard es el padre real de Mark Sheppard. *Los Silencios tienen un ligero parecido con los Caballeros de Buffy Cazavampiros. Rumores *Veremos a River Song de niña. Verdadero, pero no se demostró hasta ''TV: Matemos a Hitler.'' *El segundo episodio se emitirá tras este último. Falso. Lugares de rodaje *Valle de los Dioses, Utah, EE.UU. *Eddie's diner, Cardiff bay. Errores de producción *El Doctor aparece en la película de Laurel y Hardy, y Rory hojea las páginas de un libro de historia que aparece en la parte inferior de la pantalla, lo que implica que parte de la película se superpone sobre la foto real. *Cuando el Doctor se acerca al astronauta, sale con una botella de vino en la mano. En la siguiente secuencia, la botella ya no está. *En el doblaje español de la serie, el Doctor se dirige al astronauta como alguien masculino, pues no se revelaría su identidad hasta La boda de River Song. *Mientras River dispara al astronauta, la posición de las manos del Doctor cambia. Su mano izquierda, extendida hacia un lado, se encuentra apoyada sobre su pecho cuando lo hace. Vuelve a ponerse como antes y como después un par de veces. *Cuando Amy se pone a hablar con el agente fuera del servicio, se puede ver un micrófono extensible encima de su hombro. *Cuando el Doctor sale de la TARDIS, abre la puerta derecha, pero cuando sale al Despacho Oval, sale por la izquierda. *Uno de los parches de misión del traje espacial es un anacronismo, el "Emblema del Vitruvio" fue el que se usó por primera vez durante las misiones de transbordador espacial a principios de los ochenta. *Todos los agentes del Servicio Secreto llevan revólver, que se usaron más durante este período. Sin embargo, en 1969 el Servicio Secreto se cambió a las Colt M1911 semiautomáticas. *Cuando Amy y Rory se bajan del autobús, se aleja, y después, cuando el Doctor le da un abrazo a Amy, el autobús no se ve por ninguna parte. *En la escena de cuando el Silencio se prepara para matar a Joy, se puede ver electricidad alrededor de su cuarpo, pero en el espejo que lo refleja de al lado no se ve. *Canton Delaware es un ejemplo de personaje estadounidense que usa gramática británica. Pregunta acerca de la capacidad de la TARDIS para viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio: "How long have Scotland Yard had this?" Un estadounidense habría dicho: "How long has Scotland Yard had this?" Continuidad *River Song dispara a sombreros del Doctor (TV: El Big Bang). *Amy menciona los palitos de pescado y natillas (TV: En el último momento). *El Doctor exige galletas rellenas y un fez (TV: La victoria de los Daleks, El Big Bang). *El Doctor dice que el tiempo no es una línea recta (TV: Parpadeo). *El Doctor le pregunta a River quién mató (TV: Carne y piedra). *El Doctor vuelve a expresar que odia el vino, a pesar de beberlo (TV: El inquilino). *River Song sospecha que algún día se encontrará con un Doctor que no se haya encontrado con ella aún, y que será su muerte (TV: Silencio en la Biblioteca / El bosque de los muertos). *A partir de aquí, River y el Doctor son conscientes de cuando mueren los dos (al parecer), aunque ninguno se lo diga al otro (TV: El bosque de los muertos). *River Song dice que odia al Doctor y él le responde: "No, que va" (TV: El bosque de los muertos, Carne y piedra). *Se vuelve a ver la TARDIS ajena (TV: El inquilino). *El Doctor se observa las manos y después las echa hacia atrás antes de la regeneración (TV: El momento de la despedida, El fin del tiempo). *La TARDIS ya se ha vuelto invisible antes, y el Doctor, en ese momento, tenía el escáner puesto en marcha (TV: The Invasion). *El Doctor ya ha aterrizado antes a la TARDIS en silencio (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth). *El riesgo de que el cuerpo del Doctor se utilice como mercancía ya se ha visto en PROSA: Alien bodies. *Rory se acerca al Doctor y le pregunta: "¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?" Al igual que el Doctor hizo con él (TV: La Pandórica se abre). *El Doctor dice, "Corazón valiente, Canton", refiriéndose a la frase, "Corazón valiente, Tegan", utilizada por el Quinto Doctor. *En el Despacho Oval, el Doctor llama a Canton Delaware III como "Canton Tres". Se trata de un nombre similar que utilizaba Liz Diez y los miembros gobernantes anteriores de la Familia Real (TV: La bestia de abajo). *El Doctor dice: "Seres humanos, creí que nunca terminaría de salvaros" en el picnic, que hace eco a su línea en El tiempo de los ángeles: "¡Sois como conejos, nunca acabaré de salvaros!" *Cuando se sentó en el escritorio del presidente, el Doctor dijo: "Señor presidente", de la misma forma que lo hizo Ramón Salamander (interpretado por el actor del Segundo Doctor Patrick Troughton, una gran inspiración para el Undécimo Doctor) (TV: The Enemy of the World). Línea temporal Para el Doctor, Amy y Rory *Esta historia ocurre después de CÓMIC: Run, Doctor, run. *Esta historia se produce antes de TV: El día de la Luna. Para el futuro Doctor *Esta historia se produce después de TV: Hora de cerrar. *TV: La boda de River Song se desarrolla durante éste. *Esta historia ocurre antes de WC: Precuela (El Doctor, la viuda y el armario). Para River Song *Esta historia se produce después de TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra. *Esta historia ocurre antes de TV: El día de la Luna. Para Melody *Esta historia ocurre después de TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra. *Esta historia se produce antes de TV: El día de la Luna. Para el astronauta *Esta historia se produce después de TV: Hora de cerrar. *TV: La boda de River Song se desarrolla durante éste. *Esta historia ocurre antes de TV: First night. de:The Impossible Astronaut en:The Impossible Astronaut (TV story) fr:The Impossible Astronaut ro:The Impossible Astronaut ru:Невозможный Астронавт Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2011 Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Arco del Silencio Categoría:Episodios y seriales con regeneraciones Categoría:Episodios con River Song Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2011 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1969 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Utah Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Washington DC Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Florida Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo LI Categoría:Episodios con Silents Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XVII Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna